Hacker
by billie1986
Summary: After five years of absence, Sasuke's Hacker ex boyfriend walks into his life again with a flash drive. What is the secrets this flash drive holds? And can he possible be falling for Naruto all over? SasuNaru, onesided SasuSaku.


I had a dream of Sasuke being a hacker and then i researched a little about movies with hackers and this story just practically wrote itself so here is the Prologue of my recent story Hacker. Its a SasuNaru and will include some SasuSaku shudders very very little SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

**Hacker**

_Prologue_"Sasuke, I need your help," ok I must be hallucinating that voice walked out of my life five years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Naruto what the hell is going on, an FBI agent came to my job looking for you" I say as soon as walk into my apartment._

"_Shh," Naruto says putting his hand over my mouth._

"_Naruto, what did you do?" I whisper as soon as he uncovers my mouth._

"_Orochimaru was caught he let my name slip saying I was the one behind the operation," Naruto whispers._

"_What you were simply working for him," I whisper holding on to him tightly._

"_I know but that's not what he's saying. Sasuke I'm leaving, the old hag has a place ready for me in France until things settle down I will need to change my last name for the time being." He says as he begins throwing his clothes into a bag._

"_When are we leaving?" I ask watching him._

"_Sasuke you cant come, you're not in trouble you have your whole life ahead of you here without the fear of getting arrested," He says calmly as he continues to search for things around the apartment._

"_No I don't care I want to go with you," I say my voice firm and not leaving any room for doubt._

"_Sasuke don't make this any harder," He says as he makes the way out of the apartment, I follow him into the rainy night and watch him make his way towards a sleek black car._

"_Naruto, you know I don't reduce myself to begging, but please don't just walk out of my life like this," I say keeping my voice emotionless so that there are no chances for breaking down._

"_Sasuke please understand I have to go and don't trust the snake man at all," He says embracing me in a tight hug then kissing me chastely in the lips._

"_Naruto, please wait," I whisper as the car drives way leaving me standing there alone. (A/N: Kinda sounds like when he left for Orochimaru must fix that soon and stop making Naruto look like the bad guy right)_

**End Flashback**

"So this is what over working does to you," I say making my way towards my room.

"Troublesome," I hear a voice I don't recognize.

"Shika's right we shouldn't be here," Another detached voice says, from what I can tell its coming from the kitchen.

"I'm with the rest Naru, he's legit now so we can't trust him, and even if he is trustworthy we'll just end up getting him in trouble too. He is FBI now after all," A fourth voice says.

"How many fucking people are here?" I ask reaching to turn on the lights. Also a little bit pissed of that there is someone here calling him Naru, that's what I used to call him.

"It would be best if you didn't do that," Naruto says stopping my hand.

"This will be quick we don't want to get you in trouble, I just came to ask you to please hold something for us," He says placing a flash drive into my hands.

"I need to talk you right now," I say grabbing his hand and dragging him to my room. I try my best to ignore the warmth that is shooting though my hand right now. It was a warmth I missed a lot during the past five years

"Sasuke I can't stay long," He says detaching his arm from my grip. He was here for five minutes and already I was used to holding his hand.

"What the hell you walk out of my life, and then you think you can come here and just expect me to help you and your _friends?_ What the hell is this anyways?" I say looking at the flash drive he gave me.

"Look all you need to know is that you need to keep that program away from anyone even the FBI, yes that includes you're boss," He says moving towards the door.

"What the hell kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now," I say standing in his way.

"The less you know the safer you are," He says quietly.

"Jesus it must be very bad if its keeping you quite," I say clutching the program he gave me tightly.

"Sasuke, just don't trust anyone who mentions that drive to you. Even the Snake bastard" He says attempting to push me out of the way gently.

"Dobe if you don't tell me what the hell is going on right now I swear I will call the snake bastard and ask him what the hell is going on," I say.

"Sasuke all you have to worry about is your job, and that fiancé of yours," He says finally elbowing me out of the way leaving me temporarily frozen. He knows about Sakura.

"Let's go," I hear him say soon followed by the creak of my apartment door closing softly behind them.

"Wait," I whisper to no one.

* * *

So whatcha think so far it actually has a plot. I would appreciate you're feed back in this story.


End file.
